The One Called Zen
by ShyNekoNyaa
Summary: This is about a guy named Yoshiro Fumiko and his relations with Zen. It starts out with Yoshiro is the hospital room because of a tragedy and when he wakes up from a year long coma he forgets who all his friends are, especially his recent boyfriend Zen! Rated M for later chapters. WARNING: This is a yaoi (boyxboy/mxm) don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this anime I only own my idea for this story and the OC Yoshiro Fumiko**

 **A New Start**

"Where…am I…?", as I look around there was no one to be seen. Just blank white walls all around and a window and a small T.V. There was also a curtain blocking my view of the rest of the room. I heard a door open and someone walk in.

"Hello Yoshiro, it's nice to see you finally awake.", the girl with amazing red hair smiled at me, checking my pulse and so on. "It seems like all your vital signs are doing just fine. Although…you seem a little confused… Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I remember… sitting in my room drawing a picture when there was a sudden crash through my bedroom window. It felt like I couldn't breathe after that. Not much later my vision began to darken and I blacked out… The next thing I remember is waking up here…"

"I see…", the woman said, deep in thought.

"How…how long have I been asleep?"

"Quite a long time…", she said. "Almost a year now."

"Oh…", I looked down slightly. "…Umm…by the way, who are you?"

"Eh?!", she looked completely shocked. "You don't remember me?"

"N-no…I'm sorry."

"Oh ok… well I'm Shirayuki.", the girl said with a sad smile.

All of a sudden, a guy with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes came bursting through the door.

"I heard that he's awake!", the guy said

"Oh Zen!", Shirayuki addressed him. "What are you doing here? Did you sneak out again?"

The one called Zen looked to the side with a faint blush on his cheeks. "…Maybe… but it was for a good reason!", he quickly defended himself.

Shirayuki giggled then looked back over to me with a concerned look on her face. "Do you remember him?", she asked me.

I shook my head and then glanced over at the one Shirayuki called Zen. "I-I'm sorry…", I said in a quiet voice.

"No need to apologize. Anyway, I'm Zen Wistalia. The second prince of Clarines and also your boy-…", he cut himself short and looked down. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you.", he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"N-nice to meet you Zen… I-I'm Yoshiro Fumiko…",a light blush crept across my cheeks as we looked into each others eyes. Shirayuki giggled as she watched us.

"Well I have to go back to work.", Zen said turning towards the door. He quickly turned back to me and and smiled with a faint blush brushing across his cheeks. "I'll talk to you later Yo-shi-ro~", Zen carefully said each syllable of my name and I got a slight since of déjà vu…weird…I looked back over to where Shirayuki was standing and was about to ask her something when she said, "You'll be able to leave in just a moment. As soon as I finish filling out your medical papers."

"O-ok… thank you…Shirayuki, for taking care of me…"

"It's no problem and besides I had lots of help from Zen.", she smiled and finished filling out the paperwork. Shirayuki then went to get me some clean clothes and helped me walk to the bathroom. "If you need anymore help just ask me, ok?"

"Ok and thank you again for the help.", she smiled and left so I could clean myself. I took my time in the shower, it really helped me focus on everything that's happened so far today.

xXx

I was taking a walk through the castle gardens and really wanted to paint the scenery but didn't have any paints with me so I just picked up a small pencil-like stick and started drawing in the dirt. I didn't even relies that someone had walked up behind me.

"That's a nice drawing you got there.", I looked back to see the one called Zen standing behind me. He was smiling as he looked at my picture in the dirt. "You're a really good artist.", Zen complemented me and I lightly blushed looking down at my drawing again, trying to hide my face. Zen then sat down next to me, picked up a stick and started to draw very poorly. As I looked at the drawings I laughed lightly. Zen then looked over at me with a pout on his face and then laughed a little. "Yeah, I know, I'm terrible at drawing pictures. Unlike you, you're amazing."

I smiled and said, "I like the way you draw. It's very cute and simple. Some things need to be like that instead of being complicated and hard to understand the true meaning behind the picture. Oh, sorry, I was talking to much…", a light blush crept across my face as I looked off to the side.

Zen laughed, "It's ok. I like listening to you speak." I got another feeling of déjà vu as he said those words.

xXx

I looked at the clock on my night stand and it was almost midnight. "I should get some sleep now…", as I was walking to my bed I heard a knock at my door and I just froze. Not knowing what to do, I quietly went to the door and asked, "W-who is it?"

CHAPTER END

 **A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks but please be nice and sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't think of anything else to write at the time I hope you enjoyed please R &R thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(Yoshiro's POV)

I carefully walked to the door, "W-who is it?"

"It's me Zen. May I come in?", I breathed out a sigh of relief as I opened the door to see Zen… With his beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. A blush crept its way onto my face as I moved aside to let him in my room.

"S-so what did you come here for?", as I glanced over at Zen, I noticed that he had a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

"Oh, um, no real reason, I uh just um finished up a lot of my paperwork so I uh um just wanted to see how you were doing…", he looked off to the side, clearly flustered and had a hand run through his hair.

"O-oh… w-well thankyou… Zen…", gazing over at him, my face felt like it was on fire, I was blushing so much. He came closer and closer, till our faces were mere centimeters apart. We were just about to kiss when there was a knock at the door. We split up to separate ends of the room, then I slowly went to see who was at the door. "Hello? Who is it?"

"It's Shirayuki. I just finished up my work in the greenhouse and wanted to check up on you. May I come in, Yoshiro?", I looked over to where Zen was standing and he understood my unspoken question and nodded. So I opened the door to allow Shirayuki inside. She seemed surprised to see Zen in my room, but then just smiled and walked over to me. "May I check your vital signs to see how you're doing?", I nodded my head at her and took a seat on my bed. When she was done she smiled and said, "They're all fine, but your heart rate is faster than normal… Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…", I told her as a faint blush crept across my face and I looked off to the side. My gaze met with Zen's and we just stared into each other's eyes, not really realizing that we were even doing it. Shirayuki giggled then made her way to the door breaking our "staring competition."

"Well I'll just leave you too alone now.", she smiled at us then left. Zen and I just looked at each other for a while in some awkward silence till finally Zen spoke.

"So, I'll see you later then?", he said with a small awkward smile on his face. I just nodded at him in return and he left glancing back at me before leaving. I continued to sit on my bed for a while after that thinking about what Zen and I were about to do before Shirayuki came. I felt the heat rush up to my face as I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep…

xXx

(3rd person POV)

"… Zen…", Yoshiro had a deep red blush on his face as he mumbled in his sleep, not even realizing that the one he was mumbling about was standing in front of his bed about to wake him up. Zen leaned closer to Yoshiro. When Zen was about an inch from Yoshiro's face almost kissing him, Yoshiro started to wake up. "Nnngh…. Zen~", Yoshiro's eyes opening up to see the prince from his dreams. Startled, Yoshiro sat up quickly and Zen and Yoshiro bumped heads.

"Itai~…", Zen backed away from the bed. "Sorry… for being so close….", Zen was rubbing his head as he gave Yoshiro a quick smile.

"I-it's… OK…", Yoshiro blushed and looked up over at Zen. "So… why are you in my room anyway?", Yoshiro tilted his head to the side in question.

"Oh, well, um… I was told by Shirayuki and Obi to come and wake you up so that we could all hang out together." Yoshiro, still suffering from memory loss had no idea who Obi was or that they were all friends. Zen laughed a little, "Just get dressed. I'll be waiting outside your room.", Zen left the clueless Yoshiro to get dressed.

"…O-OK….", Yoshiro sat on his bed and stared blankly at the door Zen had left through. Then after a little Yoshiro got up and got dressed and headed out the door to meet up with Zen.

xXx

(Yoshiro's POV)

We were walking close to each other and my heart was beating fast. I glanced over at him a few times as we walked. 'Why does my face feel so warm?!', I screamed inside my head. I looked over at him again but quickly looked away when I saw that he was looking at me.

"Hey, are you OK?", Zen asked still looking at me.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…", I told him gazing at the ground as we walked to the unknown location. "So, uh, where are we going anyway?"

"I already told you that we are going to meet up with Shirayuki and her boyfriend Obi."

"… Oh… OK…", we walked around a corner and I was starting to get tired of walking. "... So who's this 'Obi' person?"

"Obi is one of our friends and he is also Shirayuki's boyfriend. There's really not much to him but don't worry if he gets on your nerves because he does mean well…", Zen gazed off into the distance.

xXx

After what felt like an hour of walking, we came up to a meadow and I saw two people. One I recognized as Shirayuki and the I had no idea who they were so they must have been the one Zen told me about, Obi. We walked up to them and Zen started saying 'hello' to them while I sort of just stared off into the distance getting lost in my own little world.

"… Hello~ Yoshiro, are you OK?", I looked over to where I heard the voice come from and saw a face right in front of mine. Startled, I jumped back and fell on the ground. I looked up at the person that spoke to me and he was just laughing lightly at me. "You've always been known for zoning out haven't you?"

"Um…. I think so…?", still confused, he helped me off the ground.

"Oh! Right! You probably forgot who I am so I guess I'll reintroduce myself… I'm Obi. It's nice to meet you!", he had a large smile on his face as he spoke.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Also sorry if Obi at the end is a little OOC I could just so see him doing this please R &R and no flames please just constructive criticism thanks! **


	3. UPDATE

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey! I just wanted to let everyone who reads this story to know that I have put up a poll about if I should post the bio for my OC Yoshiro. So, to those who read this update please let me know by voting. Thankyou! Also, I should be able to post a new chapter soon, but I've started packing b/c I'm moving to a new and much better house. But, hopefully, as soon as I'm all settled in there should be a chapter up. /strong/p 


	4. OC character

**Name:** Yoshiro Fumiko

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Purple

 **Likes:** Art, nice people, quiet places and hanging out with his friends

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, talking in front of big crowds, being called short and being used then just "tossed" aside

 **Personality:** Yoshiro is usually a very quiet, shy person, but when you get on his bad side he's more aggressive. He loves to draw and paint whenever he can and loves to make wonderful drawings/paintings for all his friends. Yoshiro tends to not say anything if something is wrong, so when friends like Zen and Shirayuki finally do find out what's wrong, they care for him as if he were their own child, even though Shirayuki is dating Obi and completely rejected Zen when he asked her out first.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has waited for this! I'm sorry it took so long but I have been in the process of moving and just recently got my internet back although I am writing this on my friend's computer right now hehe~ w Anyway I'll post as soon as I can. Please R &R thank you!**


End file.
